Fallout: Terraria (Hope) Introduction
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: While the following title is known as Fallout: Terraria, there will be a lot of Minecraft references in it. So please don't be offended. I am calling it this for a reason. Next Story: Fallout: Terraria (Hope) By Terrarian Pony Introduction ... Terrain... terrain always changes. It is now the year 2298 A.P. (After Purity). 228 years ago, there was a great war that ended humanity. Before the Lunatics, the humans and goblins were always at war, but it never became more than small skirmishes. When Terrarians had discovered nuclear warfare, things became different. That is to say, our Terrain was not always gloomy, and poisoned. In the years before the war, people were once happy on the surface, and green grass was everywhere. Sure, there were always bad creatures that came out during the night time. Creepers, zombies, skeletons, demon eyes... but people got along differently than they do today. They worked together to survive, instead of killing each other. There were a few petty raiders occasionally, but nothing that our ancestors couldn't handle. But suddenly a new species came to our planet, claiming to have come in peace. The aliens we've come to know today as Lunatics. The friendship worked out for a while, and there was even trade between humans and Lunatics throughout the land. But something sparked. That spark was not that the Lunatics had attacked for no reason. No. You see, the spark that started the war, was none other than simple rumors. Lies that had poisoned our minds into thinking that the Lunatics were evil, lies that made them think of us as evil. Someone wanted war to happen, and they got their wish. The Moon Lord, aka, the overall ruler of a moon-like planet known as Lunania, had been said to have always wanted chaos, but he knew his people would turn on him. The war gave him an opportunity. Just as well, he decided to use the undead to his advantage, to win the war, so he instructed his top commander, the Lunatic Cultist, to help him befriend Tim, a skeletal wizard, who had a very wide knowledge amongst all of his brothers, who were known as the Rune Wizards of the Rune Wizard Society. The Rune Wizards were nowhere near as smart as Tim, but their magic outcasted his. However, being the smartest, and bravest of all them, he became the general of the Rune Wizard Society, and all of the undead. However, the Moon Lord wanted more power, so he ordered the Lunatic Cultist to go out, and preach to the humans, telling them of the benefits that they would gain if they were to join the Moon Lord in the effort of the war, as his children. This put most of the humans at an extreme disadvantage." "However, there were two other races that are native to Terraria that had decided the humans were better off keeping the land, rather than the Lunatics taking it from them. One of these races was known as the Lihzahrd. The Lihzahrd are a species of lizard people who have developed interest in the humans. They knew of our excessive flaws, but they have also realized that we have the ability to learn from our mistakes. Thus, we have gained wisdom from them, and they have been able to study us from up close. They have noticed our disadvantage in the war, and though they are mostly peaceful, they have come to our aid by teaching us new techniques to use in battle. However, when the Lunatics attacked their home city known as Sundial City, the Lihzahrd have officially decided to join the war, fighting alongside the humans. The second species native to our land, who have decided to join us, were the Dryads. However, they weren't as agreeable with our kind as the Lihzahrd were, but they knew they would completely lose the beauty of the land if it fell into the hands of the Lunatics, so they joined us. With the odds being evened, both sides found each other in a stalemate. That is why the mineshafts were created. To hide us underground until the war had ended. However, the war was lost on both sides, when a very powerful creature, known as Ocram, had self sacrificed himself, in order to destroy the land, and all it's inhabitants. Except it didn't destroy everything as it was intended to. The Lihzahrd and the Lunatics went into hiding, the Dryad had slowly began to lose their strength, and slowly became extinct. The undead, along with the humans, had continued to walk the earth, yet the humans began to fight each other over resources. The land itself, had become mostly purple in the corruption." "But we can rebuild this world. Just as the Lihzahrd predicted, we can learn from our sins, and try again. That's why the mineshafts were created, so that we can re-emerge in the future, and rebuild what we had destroyed. One of these days, we will be up there as well, and we will be making the world a better place. That is why we had already opened our door to the wasteland, so that we may establish trade, so that we can collect, and someday come out, and meet our goal. We can make the terrain green again. Because terrrain... terrain always changes." TO BE CONTINUED... (P.S. A song I found from Youtube. I think it's a really great song to go with this, and I hope you like it too: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4zdhy_XwcE) Category:Stories Category:Alternate Version Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Fallout: Terraria